For The Elite
by iloveyouu1212
Summary: Bella falls for Edward, her best friend and the player. but what happens when bella, the new kid has her life turned upside down and the only one who can save her from falling is the one who broke her heart? will bella give up the fight? t fpr lang.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or songs in the following**

Every school is practically the same.

There is the player, who girls fall for even though they know he wont change. He is usually the captain of the basketball or football team. But, most importantly, good looking.

There is a queen bee. She is the cheer leader captain, who claims the player is hers. She is stuck up, dresses like a prostitute, and can make or break you if you let her. And of course she has her followers.

The nerds. They are nice, kind, get picked on, and dress like they're. Well, like they're nerds.

The goths who hate everyone, but find sanctuary in each other's company.

The nice populars. They in reality rule the school, but they let the queen bee think she does. Everyone likes them, and they should.

The mean populars who do as the player and queen bee tell them to. Basically they are just the wanna bee's.

But then there is the new girl. The one who is center of attention the day she comes. Which is usually in the middle of the school year. She is pretty, and the queen bee immediately thinks she wants to be in her group, but hopefully she turns her down. The player tries to get with the shiny new play thing, but once again she hopefully turns him down.

But, unfortunately, the new girl is Me.

My name is Isabella Swan, have beautiful dark brown wavy hair chocolate eyes, a nice body, and am moving to a boarding school in California. The school is called Elite Academy. Intimidating name, no? It should, being as you had to be rich, dedicated, and smart to get in. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous about moving a long way from home, but it will give me good practice for when I go to Harvard law.

"Every one please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing at LAX in approximately ten minutes."

I sighed and did what I was told. I cant wait to get off this stupid plane, a boy behind me keeps kicking my chair. I looked behind me and saw the big, scary dad had fallen asleep. Then I looked at the boy and flipped him off. He looked about 12, had his ear phones in blasting a song by Cobra Starship. He smiled at me and pointed to him then me. After he made an O with his left hand, and shoved his index finger into it repeatedly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

The plane hit the ground, and came to a stop. I sighed and grabbed my carry on, unbuckled myself, and walked out of the plane.

Once I got my duffle bag, and two suit cases, I called for a limo service. My car didn't get here until tomorrow.

In fifteen minutes the limo was in the front of the air port, and I was on my way to Elite Academy. I watched the scenery, well more like houses pass by.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked the driver.

"Another ten minutes, Miss Swan," he answered.

I put my head phones in and played some songs until we arrived. When we pulled up into the school all eyes turned to the limo. I smiled my award wining smile, to everyone. Immediately everyone was either grinning or smiling. Well all except who I now assumed was the queen bee, she had a scowl on her face.

"Here we are Miss Swan," the driver said while opening the door for me.

"Thank you sir," I said smiling kindly.

He handed me my bags and drove off. People starred and whispered to one another. I realized I had no idea where to go so I decided to ask the nicest looking person in the court yard. She had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and light blue eyes. She was very petite.

"Hello, I'm new here. My name is Bella, I was wondering if you could tell me where the main building is," I said politely.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! And I'll show you where it is! After all I'm suppose to meet someone there anyway!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you Alice," I said.

"Here let me take one of your bags!" she said while grabbing one of my bags.

We walked for a couple of moments when the girls with a scowl walked up to me with a fake smile.

"Hello new girl. You seem pretty enough so maybe we could hang out some time. After all, you shouldn't taint your rep. by hanging out with the little freak," she said eying Alice rudely.

"No, actually I think I'd taint my rep by hanging out with you. Also, maybe your little mind cant understand this, but her name is Alice. So go back to pretending you rule the school, Queen Bee," I said back icily.

People whooped and clapped for me.

She took a step closer to me, are faces were about three inches from each other.

"You have no idea who your messing with," she said trying to sound scary. And she did, but I wasn't going to let that show.

"And you have no idea how bad your breath smells," I said stepping away with a look of disgust on my face.

Everyone either laughed or 'oohhhh'd.

She made a frustrated noise, stomped her heel, and then left.

"Thanks for sticking up for me!" Alice said while hugging me.

"No problem, after all no one messes with my friends." I smiled.

"You are going to get along so great with Rose!" she said happily.

We entered into a building that smelt like butterscotch. It had beige walls, burgundy rug, a brown couch, with a coffee table in front of it filled with magazines, and three women a desks, all typing away. On the back wall was a door that said Principle Meyer on it.

We walked to the woman nearest to us. She had red, short curly hair, thick large glasses, and was plump. Her name tag said Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here for my schedule, and dorm key," I told her.

"Oh yes! You just transferred from New York!" she jumped a little, "Now where did I put those papers and key?" she asked herself.

After a couple of seconds of looking around, she found them.

"Here you are dear! Your room mate is Alice Brand- oh my! You seem to have already met her!" Mrs. Cope exclaimed.

"She's my new room mate? YAY!" Alice bounced.

"Yes, now Isabella, you have your schedule and a map of the school along with your key. Since it is Friday, you will start school on Monday. Good luck!" Mrs. Cope said smiling at me.

I had a feeling I was going to like that woman.

Alice and I walked to our dorm room and started to unpack my things.

The room was a light blue and had a darker blue as a carpet. There was two armoires and two beds on each side of the room. There was also two buriers and nightstands. We had a nice size bathroom in the back. We also had a television, with a DVD player attached.

Alice's bed cover was a nice shade of purple and mine is lilac, both had white designs on them. I had for pillows with lilac designs on them, Alice's had purple. She had a pink alarm clock, and a pink lamp. On the nightstand she had pictures of friends and family.

Once we were done, I had put pictures on the wall and night stand, along with some books of mine.

"Bella, some of my friends are coming over so why don't you get out of your air plane clothes, and take a shower?" Alice suggested.

I agreed and went to the bathroom. The water immediately calmed my muscles, and I scrubbed my favorite strawberry shampoo. The scent surrounded me, and I felt at peace. After fifteen minutes someone banged on the door.

After two minutes of continues knocking and I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to answer it still had my blue tooth brush in my mouth, noticing Alice had left me a note saying she went for pizza.

I opened it, thinking Alice forgot her key. But standing there was a group of gorgeous people, along with Alice who had an apologetic look on her face.

I stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

The (in my opinion) best looking one, gave me the up-down, and smiled.

"HOLY CRAP! Bella, sorry!" Alice said.

I looked at them, then at myself, then back at them.

I stepped aside letting them come in.

Once they walked in, the best looking one smirked at me, and grabbed my ass.

"PIG!" I yelled and then slapped him in the face.

I had used the hand that was holding up my towel. It started to slip, but Alice ran up and stood in front of me.

"GAH!" I yelled, grabbing the towel.

The big guy laughed and said, "I have a feeling I'm going to like you!"

I turned red and ran to the bathroom.

I put on my boy shorts and bra, then my yoga pants, and green v-neck shirt. I slipped on my no show socks, and then my white puma's. I pulled my hair into a pony tail after towel drying it. Once I straightened up the bathroom, put on light make-up, and put my old clothes into the empty hamper, I walked out.

"Edward! Two seconds and you already try to put the moves on my new best friend! Will you ever change! I am NOT losing another room mate because you broke her heart!" Alice yelled.

"Chill Alice. I fell for a player once, not going to do it again," I told her.

Everyone whipped their heads to me. Everyone smiled except for Edward, who I now named.

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie Hale but call me Rose. It's great to meet you," said a beautiful blonde girl.

"Hi Rose," I said while smiling.

"I'm Rose's boyfriend, Emmet McCarthy!" yelled the big one.

"Hi Emmet," I laughed.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend." said the boy with blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you,"

"And I'm-"

"Edward, the player. Now I'd like to stay and chat, but I'm going for a run. Bye!" I said.

Every one smiled to me and said bye as I grabbed my I pod, and strapped it onto my arm in it's sling.

I was running for a good twenty minutes around campus it was dark, and I didn't even break a sweat. You could say I was athletic, after all I won the dance competition for our school for two years, single handedly. But I also like to play football, baseball, and basket ball.

I continued running until I reached the dorm. But, when I got to the elevator, Edward and the girl from this morning's slut friends was making out.

"Ew, I'll take the stairs," I said and jogged to the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell out.

I just kept going until I reached the tenth floor.

I was panting, and sweating. I walked into the room and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie sleeping. Em and Rose on the floor, Alice and Jasper in Alice's. I tiptoed into the bathroom exhaustedly. I guess my jet leg and running really took a hit on me.

After taking another shower, I walked out in a white wife beater and my black boy short underwear. The usual night wear for me. I always get so hot when I sleep, so the less clothing the better.

As soon as I hit the pillow, I went to sleep. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't dream.

I awoke by getting a pillow thrown at my head. I noticed Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were gone. Another pillow was thrown to me. I held up my finger to the direction it came, and closed my eyes again.

"My, my Bella. I do quite enjoy this angle, but Alice wants to see you in a half an hour at my dorm room. Get up and get ready," Edward said.

What did he mean by angle? I looked at him, then at myself to realize I was on my stomach, my shirt had ridden up so it only covered my bra, and he had a nice view of my ass, which was only in underpants.

"Edward, please. Bella is so sleepy. Be nice," I mumbled, not caring that I was so exposed to him.

"Bella, I am being nice. Would you rather Alice wake you up? It would be a cold bucket of water to great you. wouldn't you rather see this beautiful face?" he asked walking closer.

"I'd rather see your beautiful ass leaving," I replied.

"You think it's beautiful! And here I thought, you hated my guts!" he said happily.

"It's called sarcasm Edward, look it up," I said angrily.

"Don't be so difficult!" he said exasperated.

"Fine, I'm up! Are you happy?!" I yelled getting my face right in front of his.

"Very much so," he answered.

"Smartass," I mumbled.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, gray converse, a gray tank top, my black zip up hoodie, and make up.

When I looked in the mirror, I looked okay so I was done.

When I came out Edward looked at me and smiled widely. Then he looked me up and down, and he stared into my eyes.

"Have something to say?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Alice just called, she said right now its pouring out, so we're stuck in here until sometime tomorrow. Unless you want detention for not listening to Stephie," he told me.

"Who's Stephie?" I asked.

"Our principle. We've met so many times, we're on first name basis." he answered, like it was suppose to empress me.

"Well this is just amazing," I said sarcastically.

"How about we play 21 questions? You know, to get to know each other better," Edward suggested, while sitting down on my made bed.

"Did you make my bed?" I asked him.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled.

"So, the game?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure. You can go first." I told him.

I sat down across from him, and folded my legs, after taking off my converse.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Gray. Favorite singer?" I asked.

"Tom DeLonge. What's your favorite band?"

"Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. What are your parents like?"

"Their names are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a CEO of Cullen enterprises. My mom is a home decorator. They're really nice and give me pretty much whatever I want. But, they have their limits," he answered.

"How about yours?"

"My dad's name is Charlie Swan. My mom is Renee Swan. My dad is a director and my mom owns a technology company," I said.

"How are they like?" he asked.

I looked down and said, "I wouldn't really know. They are always away to work, so I don't get to see them much. But, sports keep me busy while they're gone. So, what sport do you play?"

"I'm the captain of the basket ball team. How many guys have you dated?"

"One. How many girls have you dated?"

"None."

"None?! What do you take me for, a fool?! Last night you were playing tonsil hokey with that brunet!" I said, standing up.

"I wouldn't call that dating. I call dating actually going out, not just to my room," he said calmly.

"Fine, fine. Its your turn." I said defeated.

"Who's your favorite rapper?" he asked me.

"It's a tie between Eminem and Asher Roth. But both are one of the hottest males on the planet," I said dreamily. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Never Back Down," he answered.

A huge smile lit up on my face.

"So is mine! I have the DVD you want to watch it?!" I asked happily.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and hugged him.

After I ran to my draw and got the movie, and skipped over to the television. We watched the movie but half way through I fell asleep on Edward's arm. I was very comfterble, and happy that he didn't try to make a move all day.

I awoke the next day with flashes of light, after a dream I had about meeting Elmo and Dora the explorer. I always liked little kids shows. Anyway, back to the flashing lights.

I groaned and turned into the thing I was sleeping on, then snuggled into it more. I heard a few giggles from behind me, as well as some laughs. I then opened my eyes, looked up, to find I just snuggled into a sleeping Edward, while Alice was taking pictures.

"GAH!" I screamed, and fell to the floor with a loud 'thump.'

Edward then bolted awake and looked around. Then he looked over the bed to find me laying there, my face looking like a tomato. He gave me a look that said, "WTF?"

Everyone was now laughing, because one: I was frozen in place with embracement and two: Edward had the funniest look on his face.

"What did you guys do to Bella?" he asked slightly angry.

"Nothing we just took some pictures while she snu-" I cut Alice off by covering her mouth with my hand.

She licked it, so I licked her face.

"You lick me, I lick you." I stated.

She glared playfully at me. I let go of her mouth and play glared back.

Emmet then said, "LICK HER AGAIN!"

We all started laughing.

"I'm going to go change. Are we doing anything today?" I asked everyone.

"We cant, the school is shut down everything. Lightening struck buildings, trees, the electric wires. Which is why we are in the dark. And later on today its going to rain again. School is closed fo two weeks!" Alice said happily.

"In other words, it's a pajama day for Bella." I concluded.

"Ew! No! You cant look bad! Your in front of boys, don't you care?" Alice asked shocked.

"Fine, you know what, pick me out an outfit. Anything you want, but no skirts or heels," I told her smiling.

"Oh thank you Bella!" she hugged me.

She picked out my gray Juicy sweat outfit, white tank top, and white Nike airs.

I took a showered, but when I stepped out, there was a puddle on the floor I didn't see, because the lights are out. But me, being me slipped.

"GAH!" I screamed, then landed on the floor painfully.

But on my way down I grabbed my towel, so at least I'd have something to cover me.

"Bella?!" Edward yelled and opened the door.

He looked down at me, covered his eyes and walked out, closing the door after him.

I felt a little sad that he didn't want to see me, but I wasn't really the prettiest girl in the world so maybe I'm the only girl even the player wouldn't go after. Wait, what? I like Edward?! Well he is good looking, really nice once you get to know him, athletic too.

But, he probably got to know me and realized I'm not good enough for him, just like Mike.

I finished getting dressed while still deep in thought about my horrible love life, or lacking of it.

"Bella? Hello, Bells? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, getting out of my stupor.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

Everyone was looking at me concerned.

"You just seemed so….." Alice said.

"Sad." Jasper finished.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking. No need to worry," I fake smiled.

I could tell they knew something was wrong, but they dropped it anyway.

"Lets watch a movie," Emmet said.

"Can we watch A Walk To Remember? I'm in the mood for a sad movie," I requested.

"Sure," Jasper said noticing I had a meaning in my words.

"Bu-" Emmet tried to say.

"Please Emmy?" I pouted.

"Fine," he huffed.

Emmet and Rose leaned against Alice's bed, Alice and Jasper were laying on her bed. Edward was on my bed, so I sat on the floor. He looked confused that I didn't sit with him, and a little hurt.

When we got to the part when Shane Dawson said 'I love you,' I walked out, as quietly as possible.

On the way out I grabbed my ipod, but when I put it on full blast I didn't notice my phone was ringing. Edward had noticed I'd left and wanted to tell me it started raining. To bad I didn't know…..

I went out side and started to walk around. The wind picked up and the rain got heavier, so I pulled my hood up.

After about fifteen minutes of just walking around, the rain got even harder and thunder rumbled.

I pointed my head up to the sky and laughed. I was soaking wet, confused, and in the middle of the parking lot. But I found humor in everything.

I started to fall for Edward Cullen, the player. I fell for Mike Newton, the player and I got my heart broken. And I probably would be heart broken again, so I laughed at my own stupidity.

Then I heard screeching tires to my right. I turned to find an intoxicated looking teenager speeding my way. My smile immediately went away, and my eyes went wide with horror. The teen mirrored my look, but was to drunk to step on the brakes. I felt a heavy impact on my stomach and rib cage. I flew up and landed on his wind shield. The boy backed up fastly and I rolled off the car and onto the pavement. A pool of blood came from my head.

I was just a victim of hit and run. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain, only that I was freezing cold.

Beep…..Beep….Beep…..Bee-

"Would someone please shut off that annoying noise!" I yelled.

I heard some chuckles.

"Welcome back Bella," I heard a velvet voice say.

I opened my eyes to see everyone surrounding my bed.

"What's up guys?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh nothing, just that you scared the crap out of me! What would I do if my best friend died?" Alice scolded.

"It wasn't my fault! Blame the drunken douche bag that did this!" I defended my self.

"Well, we don't know who did it to you. The police are trying to track the guy down but," Edward said but I cut him off.

"You win some, you lose some. I let it go, if the cops find him that's great, if not I wont hold a grudge," I said.

"Well aren't you a big person," Rose said shocked.

"No I believe that's Emmet's job," I joked.

Everyone laughed.

"So when can I go back to the dorms?" I asked.

Then a very handsome doctor with blonde hair and green eyes just like Edward walked in.

"You can leave anytime Miss. Swan," he told me.

"You have Edward's eyes," I blurted out.

Edward looked shocked that I noticed it.

"Yes, well he is my son so I suppose we should have a resemblance," he answered smiling at me.

"Oh!" I said smiling back at him.

"Well, thank you Dr. Cullen," I said standing up.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said warmly.

"Where'd you guys put my clothes?" I asked.

"We threw them out, but no worries, I bought clothes for you!" Alice yelled.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked.

Everyone, even Carlisle said, "Because you should."

My eyes went wide, but I took the bag from Alice anyway. When I looked into it I laughed, I laughed so hard tears were coming down my face.

"That's a funny joke Alice," I said still laughing.

"Joke?" she asked in a scary voice.

I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Fashion is never a joke. Now, go change before you have to stay in the hospital for a longer period of time." her voice was deathly calm, which only made me more scared.

I went into the bathroom and changed into what she wanted me to wear. It was a denim mini skirt, peep-toe heels that are blue, and a blue quarter sleeve shirt.

At the bottom of the bag was my ipod, which put a smile on my face. Music always made me happy, even if I was dressed in such little clothing.

I put my head phones in and danced my way back into the room. I was listening to Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.

"I'll give you my dirt little secret," I sang while signing some papers at the desk.

A nurse looked at me like I should be in the loony bin. Everyone laughed and we went to Emmet's Jeep.

I sat next to Edward, Rose was in the passenger, and Alice was in Jasper's lap. During the ride, Edward took out my right ear piece and put it in his ear. Then P.S I Love You came on so we both sang along.

Everyone was looking at us, because we hadn't noticed we were at the school and the students heard us singing.

"Now, I know I'm fascinating but no need to stare!" I told everyone.

They went back to what they were doing previously.

The rest of the month went on like that, everyone hanging out and every Friday Edward and I would watch movies and talk while the couples went out. And by the end of the month I knew I was in love which Edward Cullen, my best friend.

I have a bad feeling about this…


End file.
